ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ChristopherJohn
Christopher John: Born in Philadelphia, PA. Now lives in Los Angeles, CA. Born on November 21, 1980. Currently employed by the CWO (Championship Wrestling Organization). Background Under Construction The Three Different Backgrounds. Why Three Different backgrounds Simple Being a part of the CWO and honoring the rules they set down I technicly could not use The New Icon Christopher John in the PWA. Thus I created anther Version of "The New Icon". The Histories are similar but they do differ in some area's. The CWO New Icon is really honorable. Though Ego Sentric. The PWA New Icon has no Honor to speak of. As well he thinks himself above anyone and has even proclaimed himself a champion in his current fashion. Background CWO Under Construction The Self Proclaimed New Icon of Professional Wrestling started out as just simply Christopher John. Spending his early years emulating wrestlers. When he became a teenager he picked up Muay Thai Kick boxing. Since then he has study different martial arts. He even did amateur fighting. After a few years of fighting he got a call from a friend. The rest is history. After he finished training to be a wrestler under Aurora Manson and Spyke he wrestled under the name Malachi in the GWF (Graphical Wrestling Federation.) He of course was a jobber. Spending most of his time jumping from stable to stable. Getting face paint at one point. He lost the name Malachi in a match against anther Malachi. He would go under Boel for a few months. Then yet anther name match. He regained the name Malachi and retired the wrestler who took his name. After that he again jobbed. Getting fed up with jobbing out to everyone under the moon at the GWF (Graphical Wrestling Federation). He would completely redo his look. Going with more of a fighting gear rather than wrestling tights. He would again rename himself. This time no more gimmicks. No more hiding behind a costume. Christopher John will become respected. He went on to win the Intercontinental Champions of the GWF. He then would first call himself The New Icon of Professional Wrestling. Since then he's been on an ego trip. The GWF would close their doors. The New Icon would again be without work. Being a business man that he is. He created a number of failed eFeds with fellow GWF wrestler Spyke. The Two parted ways after their business failed. Spyke moved onto DVS as most of the GWF roster did. He would also pick up a student. Joseph Titan.The New Icon would find a different home. Early this year The New Icon found his way into the CWO (Championship Wrestling Organization ). Since then he declared that he would raise to the top of the company. He almost has. On 4-30-07 he would be put into two matches. One for the number 1 contender ship for the world title. The other for the Intercontinental title. Things didn't work out as plained. The Icon arrived for the IC title match. It didn't go down as he was told. He witness not one but two men win the Ic title in a matter of minutes. Then he moved in. He came to the ring and declared that he was supposed to be in a match for the title that night. He would beat the "current" champion of the title. Finally Raised hand. The Icon won the IC title. Durning this time. The New Icon introduced his student to the CWO. The Monster known as Joseph Titan. The Two would part ways. Have a few brutal matches. Recently after one of those matches Titan and The New Icon would reunite. Background PWA Under Construction. Christopher John started out on the streets with nothing. His mother and father Died when he was young of a drug overdose. He was taken in by his boxer Uncle. From an early age he was trained in boxing. He was quite good at it. Though when he was a teenager he found MMA. He went to Brazil on his Uncles money. He trained In Brazilian jujitsu. He would spend two years down there. The Young punk kid would return to America and start on the independent circuit for MMA fighting. Fight after fight lost after lost he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then he figured out he was going about things wrong. He went back returned to training. He would fly around the world. He would learn from different styles. Once he got his mesh of styles. He returned to fighting. Now more experineced. He went on for a good winning run. Though even after winning multiple MMA titles. He felt distanced to the MMA world. So once again he changed focus. He would go to a pro wrestling school. Spending a good part of a year and half training. Durning that time he wrestled under different names. Most of which changed every show. Though he learned the trade. Being a perfectionist he would not enter into the pro world for a while. When he finally did he went by the name Malachi. As well a short period as Boel. Both gimmicks were the same. Though names changed due to matches he was involved in. The company he was a part in jumped him around in gimmicks again. Though having a good releationship with the company. He felt like being used. He preposed a gimmick to push him further. They went for it. The New Icon was born. The New Icon was simple straght to the point no hassel no crap what so ever. His ego drives him and his skill backs him. He returned to his roots with MMA and other forms of fighting. The Rise of the Icon had begun. Background GWF Finishing Moves Primary Finisher- Iconic Effect - http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/Schwein.wmv Secondary Finisher - 15 minutes of fame (15 minutes)- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/beachbreak.wmv Teams/Stables CWO- Money Inc-part-time member (Stable) Millon Dollar Icons- (Tag Team with Titan) GWF- IGO-(Stable) part-time member Boel (Malachi Manson) & Malachi- Tag Team Champions Move Listing -Dragon Clutch- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/dragonclutch.wmv -Devil Lock- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/devillock.WMV -Gorilla Clutch Hold- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves...utch%20Hold.wmv -Rolling Olympic Hell 0 - http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/olympichell0.wmv -Shining Wizard- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves...ng%20Wizard.wmv -Release Dragon Suplex- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves...ragonlethal.wmv -Shin Saikyou High Kick- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves...youHighKick.wmv -Shotei- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/shotei.wmv -Space Flying Tiger Drop - http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves...ngtigerdrop.wmv -630 splash- http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/630Splash.wmv Title History CWO: Intercontinental Championship.(4-30-07)-NA—Won on 4-30-07 by Defeating Gold Kard. GWF: Tag Titles.(Belts since retired) GWF: IC Title (Belt Since Retired) Match History CWO Under Construction Mon Feb 26, 2007- Christopher John vs JSL- Winner Christopher John Thu Mar 8, 2007- Christopher John vs Logan- Winner ? Tue Mar 13, 2007-Christopher John vs Fever Battle Royal Winner- Winner ? Thu Mar 15, 2007-christopher John vs Crazy Gordan- Winner ? Mon Mar 19, 2007-Prince David Tita vs Christopher John- Winner ? Thu Apr 5, 2007-Doom vs Christopher John- Winner Christopher John Mon Apr 9, 2007-Christopher John v. Anthony falconi Mon Apr 16, 2007-Christopher John vs Nightrain in a Cage Match Thu Apr 19, 2007-Christopher John vs Delmar Duke- Winner Christopher John Mon Apr 23, 2007-Christopher John vs Surge- Winner Christopher John Tue Apr 24, 2007-Christohper John vs Titan- Winner Christopher John Wed May 9, 2007-Gold Kard vs. Christopher John Mon May 13, 2007-Brent Alles and Surge vs. Christopher John and Katsu Thu May 17, 2007-Gold Kard vs. Christopher John Mon May 21, 2007-Brent Alles, Gold Kard, and the Falconi Brothers vs. Surge, Christopher John, and the Hell Risers 4. 30-MAN MAY-HEM Battle Royal (winner receives World title shot at June PPV) • A.J. Kool • Adam Smoke • ??? (replacing the injured Ben Turner) • B-Quikk • Brent Alles • Christopher John • Crazy Gordan • Delmar Duke • DMT • Doom • Frogman • Glenn Mustane • Gold Kard • Jason X • Jonny Kane • JSL • Katsu • Lord Infamous • Michael Clover • ??? (replacing the injured Ohara) • Original Playa • Prince David Tita • Rt Savage • Ryan Justice • Ryan Welfare • Surge • The Juggernaut • Titan • Tru Playa • Tyler Bomb's Representative (???) Winner RT Savage Thu May 31, 2007-INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP: Ryan Welfare vs. Prince David Tita vs. Christopher John (champion)- Winner Christopher John Tue Jun ?, 2007-INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP (nontitle): Glenn Mustane vs. "The New Icon" Christopher John (champion) - Winner Christopher John Thu Jun 7, 2007-CHAMPION VS. CHAMPION (nontitle): FEVER Champion Brent Alles vs. International Champion Christopher John- Winner Brent Alles 6/12/07 INFERNAL MACHINE QUALIFYING MATCH/INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP: Titan vs. Christopher John (champion)- Winner titan by countout. 6/16/07-INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP (nontitle): Justin Paine vs.Christopher John (champion)- Winner Justin Paine DQ 6/19/07-INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP: Gold Kard vs. Christopher John(champion)- Winner Christopher John INFERNO 6/25/07 TWO FALLS, TWO TITLES (International Championship on the line in one, EXTREME Championship on the line in the other, a roulette wheel will determine stipulation for each match): Gold Kard vs. EXTREME Champion B-Quikk vs. International Champion "The New Icon" Christopher John First Fall to B-Quikk retains Extreme title. Second Fall to Christopher John retains title. Match History PWA No Records as of Yet Match History GWF Records Lost due to the Fed closing its door. Category:Wrestlers